Enchantments
Introduction Armor and weapons can have enchantments which alter their stats. There are several enchantments, of which you can find the table overview below. It can consist of a prefix (in front of the name), a suffix (behind the name) or both. Both will combine the stats of the prefix and the stats of the suffix together, so practically the item has 2 enchantments. Below you can find an overview of the known enchantments, and which alterations of stats they give. Enchanted weapons and armor are mostly monster drops. Enchantments drop randomly. So if you want a specific enchantment, you just need to wait until it drops, or ask players ingame if they want to sell it to you. As the table below can be quite theoretical, this wiki is also implementing the specific armor or weapon enchantments. Go to the table overview of the armor or weapon page of your desired class. If the item is also known to have enchantments, a second row will be available stating "XXXX enchantments". Follow this link to see the table overview of that item known enchantments. If your wanted enchantment is not listed, it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. It can also be that it just hasn't been found by the editors of the wiki yet. If you're looking to increase: Strength Lv 1 - 15 items *of the Bear (+2) *of the Mad Hatter (+2) Lv 16 - 36 items *of the Imp (+2) *of the Tree (+2) *of the Monk (+5) *of the Week Old Pastry (+5) *of the Custodian (+10) *of the Slime (+10) Lv 37 - 49 items *of the Twins (+10) *the Unfit (+20) *of the Naga (+20) Lv 50 items *of the Midnight Parade (+10) *of the Sunken Ship (+20) *of the Rising Sun (+30) *of the Punch Drunk (+40) are OK options Intelligence Lv 1 - 15 items *of the Pillywiggin (+2) Lv 16 - 36 items *of the Bandit (+5) *of the Jingly Keys (+6) *of the Apprentice (+10) *of the Compliant Servant (+10, (but Str and Sta-5)) Lv 37 - 49 items *of the Ornery Spirit (+15) *the Wise (+20) Lv 50 items *of the Witty Retort (+10) *of the Lucid Dream (+30) *of the Dark Alley (+40 *of the Fractured Limbs (+100) are OK options Stamina Lv 1 - 15 items *of the Sheep (+2) *of the Mad Hatter (+2) *of the Penguin (+2) Lv 16 - 36 items *of the Tree (+2) *of the Slime (+5) *of the Week Old Pastry (+5) *of the Monk (+10) *of the Dancing Badger (+15) Lv 37 - 49 items *of the Naughty Jester (+10) *of the Mutated Peasant (+15) *and the Beast (+20) Lv 50 items *of the Midnight Parade (+10) *of the Golem (+40) are OK options Dexterity Lv 1 - 15 items *of the Penguin (+2) *of the Imp (+2) *of the Penguin (+2) *of the Fishmonger (+5) Lv 16 - 36 items *of the Compliant Servant (+10, (but Str and Sta-5)) *of the Pirate (+10) Lv 37 - 49 items *of the Distressed Maiden (+10) Lv 50 items *of the Witty Retort (+15) *of the Gossip (+20) *of the Right Angle (+30) are OK options Table overview Name Additional stats COMMON STATS Worthless Gives 0% Stats Shiny Gives 125% Stats Polished Gives 150% Stats Strong Gives 175% Stats Powerful Gives 200% Stats LV 1 to LV 15 items of the Bear AR+10, HP+25, Mana-25, Str+2, Sta+2, Int-5, Dex-2 of the Bunny AR+5, HP+25, Int-2, Dex+2 of the Cat Int+2, Dex+1 of the Cow HP+25, Str+1 of the Fishmonger Int+1, Dex+5, WatRes+20, Sta-1 of the Imp AR-5, Mana+25, Str+2, Sta+1, Int-2, Dex+2 of the Jabberwocky AR+2, HP+20, Mana+5 of the Mad Hatter Mana+25, Str+2, Sta+2 of the Penguin AR+5, HP+25, Mana+25, Sta+2, Dex+2 of the Pillywiggin Mana+25, Int+2 of the Pig AR-1, HP+25, Str-2, Sta+5, Int-2, Dex-2 of the Sheep Mana+25, Sta+2 of the Snail HP+20, Int-1, Dex-2, FireRes-5 LV 16 to LV 36 items of the Apathetic Zombie AR+10, HP+25, Mana-25, Str+10, Sta+10, Int-9, Dex-10, EartRes+25, FirAirSpiRes-50 of the Apprentice Mana+50, Int+10 of the Bandit AR-10, Sta+2, Int+5, Dex+5 of the Compliant Servant Int+10, Dex+10, Str-5, Sta-5 of the Custodian HP+50, Str+10 of the Dancing Badger Sta+15 of the Frosted Mug AR-5, HP-25, Mana-25, Str-5, Sta-5, Int-5, Dex-5 of the Jingly Keys Mana+25, Int+6 of the Monk AR-5, Str+5, Sta+10 of the Pirate HP+50, Dex+10 of the Seven Dwarves AR+10, HP+25, Mana-25, Str-5, Sta+5, Int-5, Dex+5 of the Slime Str+10, Sta+5, Res+10, Int-5 of the Tree AR+10, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex-2, WatAirRes+3, FireRes-5 of the Week Old Pastry AR+5, HP+25, Str+5, Sta+5, Int-5, Dex-5 LV 37 to LV 49 items and the Beast Sta+20 of the Clumsy Ninja AR+25, Mana+200, Dex-20 of the Distressed Maiden AR-10, Mana+200, Dex+15 a la Mode HP+150, Dex-10 of the Mutated Peasant AR+10, HP+25, Sta+15, Int-10, Dex-5 of the Naga AR-25, Mana+75, Str+20 of the Naughty Jester Sta+10 of the Ornery Spirit Mana+100, Int+15 of the Soup AR+25, HP-100 of the Twins HP+100, Str+10, Int+5, Dex+5 the Unfit HP-100, Str+20, of the Unwelcome Advance Str+5, Int-10, Dex+15 the Wise Int+20 LV 50 items of the Betrayed Spouse of the Bizzed Lutian of the Corrupted Youth of the Dark Alley of the Devious Kitten of the Disgraced Angel of the Fractured Limbs of the Golem Sta+40, Dex-10 of the Gossip of the Lucid Dream Sta+1, Int+30 of the Midnight Parade HP+125, Str+10, Sta+10 of the Mysterious Rash AR-10, HP-10, Mana+250, Str-10, Sta-10, Dex-10 of the Nightmare Realm of the Politically Correct of the Punch Drunk of the Right Angle HP+110, Dex+30 of the Rising Sun of the Sinner of the Slayer of the Sunken Ship AR+25, Str+20, Int-10 of the Trickster of the Vertically Challenged of the Witty Retort AR+20, Int+10, Dex+15 Protections LV 1 - 36 of Lesser Air Protection AirRes+10 of Lesser Earth Protection EartRes+10 of Lesser Fire Protection FireRes+10 of Lesser Spirit Protection SpiRes+10 of Lesser Water Protection WatRes+10 Protections from LV 37 up of Greater Air Protection AirRes+25 of Greater Earth Protection EarthRes+25 of Greater Fire Protection FireRes+25 of Greater Spirit Protection SpiRes+25 of Greater Water Protection WaterRes+25 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Enchantments